Barney's Rainforest Adventure (1997, script) (in BarneySagwaandFamilyGuyMan's dream)
(after the Barney Theme Song, we open up at the school playground and we see the Barney doll sitting on the table, and we pan to see the kids cleaning up the toys at the school playground, as music for Clean Up, Clean Up!) * Kids: Clean up, clean up. Everybody, everywhere. Clean up, clean up, everybody, do your share. Clean up, clean up. Everybody, everywhere. Clean up, clean up, everybody, do your share. Clean up, clean up. Everybody, everywhere. Clean up, clean up, everybody, do your share. (music ends, as the whole playground was cleaned up) * Tosha: Now our playground was all cleaned up, so the toys are put away in our classroom. * All (except Tosha): Yeah. Right. * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: Whoa! Hi there! * Kids: Barney! * Barney: Oh, hi everybody. Watch ya' doing today? * Kristen: We're cleaning up our playground, Barney. So that it'll look as better as before. * Barney: I see. You did a really fantastic work out here. * Kim: We find ways to keep our earth clean like used paper cloth for used napkin.... * Tosha: We can plant apples trees. * Jesse: And a bush. * Jason: Planting green trees for gardens. * Robert: And plant bananas in the monkey's trees too! * Kristen: And planting coconut trees as well! Especially this coconut. (takes out a coconut) I bought this from my house like I asked dad. (she takes a bite of it) Oh, it's just delicious. * Barney: (music starts for Help Protect the Earth) Oh, it's fun to find lots of ways to save the earth. Will you help protect our earth and keep it clean? * All (except Barney): Yes we will! * Barney: Will you help protect our earth and keep it green? * All (except Barney): Yes we will! * All: Then the time has come to start, let's begin to do our part. And we'll all protect the earth and keep it clean (Yes we will!) * Kim: There are lots of different things that we can do. * All (except Kim): Yes, there are! * Kim: There are lots of different things that we can do * All (except Barney): Yes, there are! * All: If we really, truly care, then we all will do our share. There are lots of different things that we can do (Yes, there are!) * Barney: Then the time has come to start, let's begin to do our part. * All: And we'll all protect the earth and keep it green (Yes we will!) *(music ends) *Barney: Oh, it was so much fun finding different ways to keep the earth clean and green. And the best way is to clean stuff up after we play! (hears BJ's whistle and Baby Bop's giggle) What's that? *Kristen: It sounds like... *(BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school playground) *Barney and Kids: It's BJ and Baby Bop! *BJ and Baby Bop: That's us! Hi everybody! *Barney and Kids: Hi BJ! Hi Baby Bop! *Tosha: I knew it was you, you two! Oh we didn't expect hearing you til you arrive. *BJ Yeah. You got it right, Tosha. *Barney: And speaking of hearing something unexpected, we can listen to sounds every day. *(just then, a dog bark is heard) *BJ: What's that? *Barney: (a man and his dog are walking across) Oh, it's just a dog barking, going for a walk with its owner. It's just wanting to be as strong as any other dog. *Tosha: I see. *(a sound of a car horn is heard. Eveyone hears this) *All (except Barney) Another sound is a car! *Barney: Correct! It's driving through the streets! *(a sound of a firetruck is heard) *BJ: Another sound is a firetruck! *Barney: That's right BJ! It's driving through the streets like the car! *(A duck quack is heard) *Baby Bop: I know, it's the sound of duck quacking. *Barney: You are absolutely right, Baby Bop. It's a duck. (music starts for "Listen") Oh, I just love hearing interesting sounds. We can listen to the sound of a frog in the water. Listen to the mommy talking to her daughter. Listen to the animals playing in the woods, and listen to the sounds of our neighborhood. * All (except Barney): And listen to the sounds of our neighborhood. * All: Listen with your left ear, and your right. Listen to the sounds of the day and night. We listen with our ears, that's right. * Barney: That's right! We can listen to the sound of a train going by. Hear the parade on the Fourth of July. Listen to the animals playing in the woods, and listen to the sounds of our neighborhood. * All (except Barney): And listen to the sounds of our neighborhood. * All: Listen with your left ear, and your right. Listen to the sounds of the day and night. We listen with our ears that's right. * Barney: That's right! * All: if we tried to listen with our eyes and nose, tried to listen with our fingers and toes, We'd be all mixed up, and never hear a thing. We couldn't hear a bell ringing ding, ding, ding. We couldn't hear a bell ringing ding, ding, ding. Oh, listen with your left ear, and your right. Listen to the sounds of the day and night. We listen with our ears, that's right. * Barney: That's right! * All: We listen with our ears, that's right. * Barney: That's right! * (music ends) * Barney: Oh, our ears are the only parts that we hear through. * BJ: True.